OBSESION
by jose sebastian benitez
Summary: Chichi ultimamente se siente observada, y es que una persona esta obsesionada con ella. acompañala a descubrir quien es y cuales son sus intenciones
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVI!, perdon por lo de la anterior historia pero prometo que esta no la dejare, spero que les guste, esta parte solo es el principio**

* * *

Chichi

Me levante a las Seis de la mañana, como siempre mi despertar fue mecánico, me vesti y me puse a Hacer el desayuno ¿Te, era siempre las Hacerlo Un trabajo agobiante ya Que No Es Fácil Hacer el Desayuno pára dos sayayines, mucho Menos cuando estos se encuentran en la Etapa de Crecimiento, peor aun, Cuando un Las Siete Debes ir al Trabajo, Porque si, trabajo, desde la muerte de goku soy yo la que Dębe mantener esta familia (Tampoco es Que goku trabajara, mi padre nos mantenia, Pero no siempre dependeré de mi padre), El Caso es Que Bulma me habia Ofrecido Trabajo Como Su Asistente y yo Acepte, no es Un trabajo pesado ya Que Nos pasamos la mayor parte Charlando, me siento Más Como la psicóloga de Bulma Que Como Su Asistente Que ya la mayor parte del tiempo de soy yo La que le esta Dando Consejos.

Como Dije anteriormente estaba Haciendo el desayuno, siempre solia Prepararar la mesclas por la noche pára Poder Ahorrar Tiempo en la Mañanas, Pero algo raro habia ocurrido, la Mescla simplemente habia desaparecido, La Respuesta Más lógica era Que goten se la hubiera comido, Pero ¿ cruda ?, no pense Mucho al respecto y me puse Hacer rapidamente una masa de shoruk, lo Cocine, lo puse en la mesa, me Volví a vestir y me dirigí a la Corporación Capsula, Donde se encontraba Bulma


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi son

Me dirigí hacia la corporación capsula, mi medio de transporte era una nave que mi padre me había comprado hace poco (repito no siempre dependeré de mi padre), manejar esa nave siempre solía ser un reto, todos esos botones brillando, parpadeando, solo hacían difícil algo que se suponía que debía ser fácil, pero debía usarlo no tenía otra opción, no querría que gohan siempre me lleve al trabajo o usar esa nubecilla amarilla que goten tanto usa, aunque a veces pienso que manejar esa pequeña nube sería más fácil que pilotear esta nave.

Llegue a la corporación capsula y lo primero que vi al llegar fue una nave rara, parecía mucho más avanzada que la mía, al lado de ella estaba un muchacho de cabello ¿lavanda? No estoy muy segura del color pero tenía un parecido al cabello del hijo de bulma, trunks, es mas al mirar más fijamente creo que ese muchacho era trunks, pero sería algo imposible ya que trunks es tan solo un niño, quizás solo estoy un poco cansada y empiezo a confundir las cosas, aparte mi vista del muchacho y me dirigí a la oficina de bulma, pero al parecer había salido por una emergencia, lo que me pareció raro ya que ella siempre me notificaba si tenía alguna emergencia para ausentarse, por lo que la "emergencia" debía ser algo grave para que no me avisara, intente llamarla pero no contestaba, así que hice lo que debía hacer cuando bulma no estaba, ordenar la oficina y hacer un poco del papeleo.

Movi algunas cosas, firme otras, selle el ultimo documento y paff!, ya habia terminado, cuando no estaba bulma aparte del papeleo y el ordeno no habia nada que hacer, ya que no contestaba su teléfono me dispuse a esperarla quizás volveria mas tarde pensé, de repente el teléfono de la oficina sono, lo primero que pensé fue contestar y lo hice

-hola, oficina de bulma brief, que necesita?

\- _hola linda_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, prometo hacer los capitulos mas largo**

* * *

Chichi son

Corte la llamada, así de simple, seguro era algún pervertido, las llamadas de esa clase a la oficina de bulma no era nada nuevo, ella recibía esos tipos de llamada quizás tres veces al día, era algo lógico, bulma era una mujer muy guapa y casi nadie sabe que está casada, ya que no se la ve mucho con vegeta o bueno, a vegeta nunca se lo ve, a si que cualquier hombre pensaría que ella es una mujer soltera, y ahora que lo pienso, sería muy gracioso ver a vegeta contestar ese tipo de llamadas dirigidos a su esposa, seguro destruiría el teléfono e iría por el hombre de la llamada, si lo pienso resulta algo un poco romántico y a la vez aterrador, de un modo u otro se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de goku, durante mucho tiempo tuvimos un matrimonio que simplemente dejo de existir, aun me acuerdo cuando nos pasábamos semanas remoloneando en nuestra casa en pijama y calcetines, ignorando el futuro mientras nos echábamos prolongadas siestas de media tarde, me pareció gracioso que goku no tenia ningún interés en conocer a mi familia, ningún interés en dejar las luchas o aprender más de mi. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, pensé que quedarme con él sería una buena idea.

Sonó el teléfono, esta vez no era el de la oficina sino el mío, era bulma, no hablo mucho solo dijo que ya podía retirarme, pero luego cambio de opinión y dijo que debía ir a su casa, donde ella estaba. Baje al aparcamiento donde estaba mi nave (no, no tengo capsulas) allí pude observar a dos hombres, me pareció raro ya que nunca los había visto por la corporación, mientras los observaba, uno de ellos alzo repentinamente la mirada hacia mí con el rostro envuelto en sombras, un ovalo de negritud. Le di la espalda y subí a mi nave.


	4. Chapter 4

**perdon por no actualizar, pero ya volvi :v**

* * *

Chichi son

Subí a la nave y me dirigí a la casa de bulma, solo eran 15 minutos de viaje desde la corporación capsula hasta la casa de bulma, puse la nave en piloto automático y me puse a pensar algo relativamente importante ¿Dónde dejaría la nave? Bulma era una mujer que cuidaba codiciosamente su jardín al igual que su madre, quizás ese gusto lo heredo de ella (creo que es lo único que heredo de su madre) y no tenia aparcamiento ya que todo lo solucionaba con capsulas,( creo que ya debo conseguirme algunas).

Llegue a la casa y vi que la nave rara que se encontraba en la corporación ahora estaba aquí (era eso, o esa nave estaba muy de moda) estaba sobre el jardín, algo extremadamente inusual, por lo ya antes mencionado, no a cualquiera bulma dejaba estacionar sobre su verde césped, supongo que yo no soy cualquier persona ¿verdad? Por lo que estacione en el jardín y me dirigí a la puerta, toque el timbre y bulma me abrió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no se borro incluso al ver mi nave sobre su jardín, me dijo que pasara y así lo hice, lo que ocurrió a continuación me dejo plasmada era él, era el muchacho que vi en el aparcamiento, era el mismo ahora sentado en el sofá de bulma, giro su rostro hacia mí y me quede impactada. Era trunks, con una espada en su espalda y con una chaqueta rasgada, era él, una versión definitivamente más grande que el niño que solía jugar con goten, me quede en silencio un momento, observándolo detenidamente, conteniendo la respiración por alguna extraña razón, hasta que bulma hablo, quitándome de aquel trance

 _-sorprendida verdad?-_ dijo bulma mirándome, aun tenia la sonrisa en sus labios. No respondí, no sabía cómo hacerlo, inhale un poco de oxigeno.

-bastante- respondí, algo un poco tonto pero lo hice, me tranquilice un poco y me senté en el sofá, mientras que bulma y ¿trunks? (era él? Ahora que lo pienso mejor quizás sea solo un clon del niño) se dirigían a charlar

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde aquel encuentro, me hallaba sentada en el sofá de bulma, observando cómo charlaban bulma y trunks, hablaban muy despacio por lo que no podía oírlos, aunque en realidad no me importaba mucho de lo que hablaran ¡por kami! Lo único que quería saber era como trunks se volvió tan grande, o si es un trunks diferente, o si en realidad es trunks, por ahora solo me conformaría con observar su conversación


	5. Chapter 5

**hola, un nuevo capitulo a llegado, creo que me apure en escribir sin averiguar que en la seria chichi si tuvo interacción con trunks, pero creo que podemos dejarlo de lado para este fic no? :v**

* * *

Chichi son

Seguían esperando a que alguien me explicara al menos un poco de lo que estaba pasando, bulma seguía hablando con el chico que parecía ser trunks, de repente bulma me miro y se acerco a mí.

- _estas bien chichi? Si quieres te puedo traer alguna bebida_

 _-no gracias estoy bien solo quiero saber para que me llamaste_

 _-ahh, claro pensaba contártelo, pero mejor me lo guardare hasta la cena_

 _-¿la cena?-_ pregunte un poco confundida

 _-claro!, mi hijo vino del futuro, creo que una gran cena entre todos nuestros amigos es la mejor manera de darle la bienvenida no?_

Sabia, sabía que ese joven era trunks, ¿pero del futuro? No sabía que la tecnología estuviese tan avanzada, aunque si es del futuro entonces la tecnología de él es la avanzada o ¿no?, otra cosa que sabia y a la perfección era que bulma saldría con alguna fiesta, siempre lo hace, aun recuerdo la fiesta que organizo por la ampliación de su cuarto, invito a todos, luego se embriago y se fue a dormir a su habitación ampliada.

Bulma me digo que me podía retirar, que entendería todo en la cena del sábado por la noche, como hoy es martes tendré que esperar varios días para saber que estaba pasando, lo que hasta ahora sabia era que ese muchacho era trunks.

Salí de la casa de bulma, y me dirigí a mi nave, al parecer mi nave no estropeo su verde césped. Cuando estuve por abrir la puerta de la nave, una figura se reflejo sobre el metal de la puerta, observe detrás de mí, y para mi sorpresa era vegeta, no lo había visto en bastante tiempo (tampoco lo quería ver) este solo me miro por unos segundos y luego se fue volando, como siempre ese hombre se fue sin siquiera saludar, no le preste atención, me subí a mi nave y me dirigí a mi casa.

Llegue y no estaba nadie, gohan seguía en la universidad y goten en la escuela, apenas eran las 3pm, y yo ya estaba en mi casa, no estaba cansada ni tampoco había algo que hacer, por lo que me saque mi traje de trabajo y me puse algo ligero, mire por la ventana y observe que era un hermoso día, no hacía calor ni tampoco frio, Salí afuera y me puse a entrenar, era algo que me gustaba hacer, mi fuerza era minúscula ante la de los demás, pero aun así me gustaba hacerlo, me gustaba sentir la energía fluir por mi cuerpo, sentir que me faltaba el aire, pero aun asi seguir, me gustaba porque de un modo u otro eso me hacía sentir viva.

Termine de entrenar y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba darme una ducha o mejor un buen baño de agua caliente en la tina, definitivamente lo segundo se escuchaba mucho mejor, me saque la ropa y me recosté en la tina llena de agua caliente, con abundante espuma, cerré los ojos y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara, el baño era mi momento favorito del día, era un momento en que podía relajarme, olvidar todo, un momento solo para mí , pero de repente escuche un fuerte sonido, como si de un vidrio al romperse se tratase, me levante de la tina y tome una de las toallas que estaban colgadas en la pared, me cubrí con ella y Salí del baño.


End file.
